


Second Chance

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [56]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Extended Roleplay, Kidnapping, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't have a second First Time ... or can you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Setup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don sets about to fulfill one of Will's biggest fantasies.

Originally published: 07-29-07 

**Title:**   Second Chance, Part 1 **  
**Characters: Will/Don **  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary:   You can't have a second First Time ... or can you?  
Part 1 - The Setup  
Don sets about to fulfill one of Will's biggest fantasies.  
****Disclaimer:**** Not my characters (except Will), not my world, making no money. ** **  
**** Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**A/N:** This will probably be about 7 parts.  Thanks to my betas.  
 

**Part 1—The Setup**

 

  
_“If we’re gonna do this, I want to do it for real,” Don said._

_“How?”Will replied.“It’s not like you can be a virgin again.”_

_“No, but I can remember what it was like and I can guess what I would have gone through in that situation.Especially believing I’m straight.”_

_“You’re talking serious role-playing here, then,” Will asked, excitement rising in his voice._

_“Yeah,” Don said.“I’ll set it up.You just make sure you have next weekend totally free.”_

_“For this?I’ll disappear so completely that a bloodhound with GPS couldn’t find me.”_

 

Don stumbled over the threshold of the cabin door, unable to see it coming because of the blindfold, unable to steady himself anyway with his bound hands and close-tied ankles.He overbalanced and went down to his knees with a thud and a grunt.

“Who is it?”A voice came from somewhere on the left and Don shifted his head.“What do you want?”

“Who’s there?”Don asked back.“What’s going on?”

“I can’t see you,” the other voice replied.It was a man, with a rich voice that hinted of danger. _A very familiar voice,_ Don thought, then shoved that thought down into the box of memory that he was keeping the last year in. _It’s an unknown voice,_ Don reminded himself and concentrated harder on the role he was playing. _I’m totally straight, never even contemplated sex with a man.I don’t know Will at all._

“Are you blindfolded?” Don asked.“I am.”

“Yes.Who are you?I’m Will-William Stevens, DEA.”

“Don Eppes, FBI.”

“Dammit, what’s the Bureau doing here?”

“I could ask the same of you guys.”

“We got a tip—”

“Us too,” Don interrupted.“But do you think we could concentrate on getting loose before those goons come back? We can have an interdepartmental squabble later.”

“Definitely,” William replied.“Are you standing right inside the door?”

“On my knees and I stumbled over the threshold so I must be next to the door.I’ve got my ankles hobbled and my hands tied behind my back.”

“I’m tied up the same.I presume they emptied your pockets and took your gun and badge and anything else useful?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sitting with my back against the far wall, at least I think so.There’s something which is probably a small table next to me and I think a bed on the other side of that.”

“The floor’s wood, and the place smells like wood smoke,” Don commented.“We must be inside that cabin I saw in the back of the property.”

“That’s my guess.Okay, I’m gonna lever myself to my feet against the wall.Can you move at all?”

“A little.I’ll make my way across the room until I run into something.”

“Okay.”There was a scuffling sound as William got to his feet, and Don shuffled forward on his knees until he came up against something hard.He shuffled around to the side and felt the object as well as he could with his outstretched fingers.

“I think I’m at the foot of the bed,” Don said out loud.“There’s a wooden footboard.”

“Good.I’m at the edge of the bed.Now, if you can make your way around to the side of the bed, I can probably reach your blindfold.”

Don shuffled to the left, following the footboard to the corner of the bed then turned around the corner.He moved forward cautiously until his head bumped into someone’s legs.The contact told him that the other man was wearing jeans and had long, very strong legs.

“Okay, hold still,” William directed.“I’ll try not to poke you in the eye.”

“Thanks,” Don said wryly and held still as a leg bumped into his face again and then fingers were in his hair.The scrabbling fingers quickly reached his blindfold and yanked it up.Don blinked to clear his vision.His face was very close to Will’s ass and Don allowed himself a moment to appreciate the view and the overall sight of his handsome lover tied up and disheveled.Then he blocked out those thoughts and looked at Will like he would have a stranger.

_William Stevens, DEA,_ he cataloged. _Tall, Asian, fit._ He then looked around the cabin, seeing a small cabin with a large wood-framed bed, a small side table and a cast-iron heating stove.The room had one curtain-covered window and three doors – one of which led outside and two other interior doors.Maybe one led to a kitchen that would have something that could cut through the ropes.

“Okay,” Don said.“If you lay down on the bed, I can probably get your blindfold.”

William shuffled around and lay awkwardly on the bed.Don turned around and looked over his shoulder, trying to get his fingers level with William’s face.“Can you lean over the edge of the bed a little?”

William leaned over and Don yanked off his blindfold.William shook his head and looked around the room, then up at Don, his eyes assessing.Don felt a small electric shock run through him as their eyes met.William’s dark eyes seemed to almost glow with inner intensity.Don blinked and looked away, over William’s prone body.

“There are two doors over there and one might lead to a kitchen,” Don said.“Figure I’ll try to make my way over to there.”

William nodded and Don shuffled on his knees around the bed and towards the interior doors.It was slow, tiring work since he could only make inches at a time, due to the rope tying his feet almost together.He reached the nearest door and rested his forehead against it for a moment, catching his breath.

Lifting his head, he rubbed his cheek hard against the doorknob until it turned.The door swung open to reveal a bathroom.He stuck his head inside but didn’t immediately see anything useful.He moved towards the other door and tried to open it, but the knob didn’t turn.

“Locked,” he announced.Thirty seconds with a screwdriver and he could get in, but he was sadly lacking a screwdriver at the moment.

He looked back at William, who had rolled over to face him.“Ideas?” he asked.He didn’t know what William did at the DEA, but he assumed it was more than a desk job if he’d been sent out here.

“Guess we do it the hard way,” William said.“I’m pretty good at knots if you can get your hands near mine.”

“Okay,” Don said with a sigh, not looking forward to the inevitable rope burns.Don shuffled back to the bed, grabbed the edge of the mattress and tucked his feet underneath him.He shoved against the floor, scrambled with his hands, and landed with a thump on the mattress.Unfortunately, it also landed his head against William’s shoulder.

“Oof!” Don grumbled.There was no give in that shoulder, it was all muscle.William smelled delicious, like sunshine. _A new cologne?No, no, I don’t know his usual scent._ Don rolled quickly away and straightened himself out, facing towards the edge of the bed.He heard William move around and Don soon felt strong fingers against his forearms.The fingers walked down Don’s arms until the ropes began to twitch. 

Don took a deep breath and tried to be patient.

“So,” Williams said as he worked at the knots.“Why is the FBI investigating a drug tip?”

“Huh?”

“A drug tip.What got us both shoved into this cabin.”

“I came out to meet an informant about a possible terrorist plot.”

William’s fingers paused.“Really.I’m getting a bad feeling here.”

“What do you mean?”Don asked, though the same suspicion was growing in him.

“I came here because I wasn’t on another case – I do mostly undercover stuff – and I’m usually the one they send out to ‘outdoorsy’ tips. It was a low level, ‘I might have seen pot’ tip. The odds of me being the one following up on this were very high.And I also tend to be an idiot and not bring backup.”

“And they asked for me by name.Said that they’d worked with me before and to come alone.Not too uncommon, but …”

“Yeah,” William said flatly.“Someone wanted you and me here.Not generic cops, generic Feds, or even one FBI guy and one DEA guy.They wanted Don Eppes and William Stevens.”

“Shit,” Don agreed.“We gotta get out of here.”


	2. The Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don and William find a bizarre note.

**Title:**   Second Chance, Part 2 **  
Characters:**

Will/Don

**  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary:   You can't have a second First Time ... or can you?  
Part 2 - The Note  
Don and William find a bizarre note.  
****Disclaimer:**** Not my characters (except Will), not my world, making no money. ** **  
****Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**A/N:** This will probably be 7 parts.  Thanks to my betas.

**Part 2 – The Note**

As William continued to work on the ropes around Don’s wrists, Don allowed himself a quick moment of regret that Colby was so good at knots.Colby was the one he’d trusted to help him set this up and Colby had known that Don was going for realism. _That realism is going to cost me several layers of skin._ Then he shut away thoughts of how he really ended up here and focused on the scenario.

“They checked me out very thoroughly and found my tracking device,” Don said.“And I’m sure that we aren’t near the meeting place still.They drove at least 20 minutes before shoving me in here.And I came without backup, too.” _Though I hope I never would in reality._

“So we’ve only got ourselves to get out of this,” William summed up.“My team won’t even start looking for me until Monday, maybe Tuesday.”

“Do you really think they’ll leave us here over the weekend?”

“Who knows?I have no idea who these guys are and what they want.”

“Yeah,” Don acknowledged.“How’s it going back there?”

“Making progress, I think.”

Don felt the ropes loosen and he tugged.With a jerk and a twist, he tore his hands out of the rope.The back of his hands burned from the abrasion and he rubbed them as he sat up and turned towards William.

With his hands free, Don was able to untie William’s wrists.They both worked on their own ankles and were soon up and exploring the cabin more thoroughly.William peeked out of the curtains, but didn’t seem to see anyone.Don found a nail file in the bathroom and made quick work of the lock on the other door.It opened up to reveal a small kitchen and beyond that, a living room with a couch, over-stuffed chairs, and an old-fashioned cast-iron fireplace.William brushed past Don and carefully looked out the front windows.Don tested the front door to make sure it was unlocked, but didn’t open it.The door they’d been shoved through must come from a back patio.

Don went back to the kitchen to look closer at something that had caught his eye.It was an orange tote bag.Inside it was a disposable camera … and a white envelope that had ‘Don Eppes’ written on it.

“Stevens!” Don called.

William appeared immediately and Don showed him the envelope.William nodded and Don carefully opened it.Inside was a folded up piece of paper.Don unfolded it and held it so they could both read it at the same time.

_Dear Agent Eppes:_

_My name is John Talbot.Do you remember me?I certainly remember you.You put me away for 6 years in that hell hole you call prison, even though you knew I wouldn’t last a day in there without someone making me their ‘little girl.’Yeah, prison really broadened my horizons, if you call getting raped daily broadening._

_But I’m a reasonable guy still, and I know that I brought some of the punishment on myself with hacking into the Treasury, so I’m gonna give you the gentle introduction that I didn’t get._

_Agent Stevens is going to fuck you.You’ll stay in that cabin until he does, and takes a picture of it.Stevens is gay so this shouldn’t be a big deal for him.I don’t have anything against him personally._

_I know you’re the macho type who could never accept bending over for a man, and I want you humiliated, broken, like I was.I want you unable to look in the mirror, knowing that a part of you enjoyed it._

_When you have the picture, put the camera in the orange bag and toss it outside. You have forty-eight hours to get it done.Don’t even think about trying to escape – I have two ex-prison buddies watching the cabin, and they’d just love to shoot a Fed.If you don’t send out the camera by the end of forty-eight hours, I’ll send my friends in to do the task instead.They’d love to rape a Fed even more than kill one, and they’ll do Stevens, too. They’re supposed to wait the full time period, but they might get impatient, so don’t delay._

 

_Have fun._

“What the hell?”Don breathed in disbelief.“Is this guy serious?”Don shut off the part of his brain that was picking holes in the scenario. _Fantasies don’t have to make sense, just go with it._

“Who knows,” William said.“S’pose one of us could stick our head out the door and see if we get shot at.”

Don threw down the note and pointed his finger at William.“You set this up!”

William stared at him then snapped, “Yeah, right.I got myself tied up and thrown into a cabin all so that I could get you as my unwilling lover.God, get _over_ yourself.”

Don winced.It did sound rather conceited.“This is just crazy,” he said, running his hand through his hair.“This can’t be happening.”

William held up his wrists to show his rope burns.“Sure feels like it’s happening.”

Grumbling under his breath, Don automatically opened the nearby fridge.His eyes immediately went to the six-pack of Sam Adams. “I wonder if there’s enough beer here to get me drunk.”

William frowned.“Drunk?”

“Yeah,” Don shrugged uncomfortably.He pulled out a bottle of beer and set it on the table, shutting the fridge.He shrugged again, feeling his cheeks grow hot.“Drunk enough for you to …”

William went rigid.“I’m not a whore,” he snarled.“I don’t know what this Talbot thinks about me, or maybe it’s just gays in general, but I’m not gonna just fuck some stranger because this guy wants me to. _Especially_ since he wants me to do it to hurt you, ‘break’ you, he said.”He leaned closer, his eyes blazing.“And I will walk out that door into a hail of bullets before I rape an unwilling drunk.”

Don stood his ground, matched William’s gaze and said in clipped tones, “Then what do you suggest?”

William stared back for a tense moment, then groaned, “I don’t know,” and turned away.Silently, Don watched him open up drawers and cabinet doors.Don didn’t know if he was looking for something in particular or just avoiding looking at Don while he thought about the situation.

Don picked up the note and reread it, as if to make sure he didn’t imagine it.

“This place is actually pretty well stocked,” William said in surprise, standing before the open fridge.“It must be a rental, designed for people to just come up here and have everything they need.”He looked at Don out of the corner of his eye.“I could make dinner.”

“ _Dinner?_ ”

“Yeah, it’s probably dinner time and I’m hungry.”

“Dinner,” Don repeated in disbelief.

“Yeah, _dinner_ ,” William said, and a smile lurked around the edges of his mouth.“You have any dietary restrictions?”

“Um, no.”

“Okay, I’ll cook something up.Then we’ll eat it and talk about anything but this crazy situation we’re in.Maybe by the time we’re done with dinner, we’ll be able to talk rationally about the problem.”

Don nodded slowly and sat down at the kitchen table.Maybe food would help him think better.And beer … Don pried the lid off the beer with the edge of the table and took a long, cold swallow.


	3. The First Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and some sexy reading leads to the unexpected.

**Title:**   Second Chance, Part 3 **  
Characters:**

Will/Don

 **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:**   You can't have a second First Time ... or can you?  
Part 3 - The First Move  
Dinner and some sexy reading leads to the unexpected.  
 ** **Disclaimer:**** Not my characters (except Will), not my world, making no money. ** **  
Feedback:**** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
 **A/N:** This story is about Don fulfilling, in part, the fantasy that Will has in [Forgetting About Him](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/69175.html) and will probably be 7 parts.  Thanks to my betas.

 

**Part 3 – The First Move**

Don should have been thinking about how to get out of this crazy situation with the note, but he just drank his beer and watched the other agent cook.He couldn’t keep his eyes from William’s hands as he deftly chopped up tomatoes, William’s hair as he bound it out of the way, William’s back as he leaned over the stove.He looked so comfortable in his body, every motion smooth and controlled.He was focused completely on the cooking, trusting Don to watch for any outside dangers.

_If I liked men, which I don’t, but if I did … He’d definitely be my type._ He had always been attracted to strong, confident women.Why not a strong, confident man?To shake himself away from those sorts of thoughts, Don stood up and opened cabinets until he found plates and glasses. He set the small kitchen table, a little self-consciously.

“You, um, want some beer?”Don asked.

“Just as long as it’s not light beer,” William said.“If so, I’d rather have water.”

“Yeah,” Don said in surprised agreement.He got a beer for William and set it by his plate.Then he sat down again and watched William some more.

William picked up Don’s plate and served him a heaping plateful of spaghetti with a spicy, chunky marinara sauce that smelled wonderful.Don dug into the spaghetti, making appreciative noises.

“So glad you can cook,” Don said, around a mouthful of pasta.“I might have been able to make cheese sandwiches.”

William smiled and tasted his food with a thoughtful expression.“Maybe a little more garlic would have been good.”

“Yeah,” Don agreed.“Too bad there wasn’t any fresh garlic.But I really like what you did with the tomatoes, not too mushy.”

William smiled wider and picked up his beer.

Over dinner, they started talking, awkwardly at first, then with increased comfort.They quickly discovered a similar sense of humor and were soon laughing and debating about sports, movies, and their jobs.

After dinner, Don washed the dishes while Will dried.It was an oddly domestic scene, in this cabin in the middle of nowhere, with unseen killers waiting outside in the growing dark.

Once the dishes were dried and put away, silence descended between them.Talbot’s note sat on the counter like a ticking bomb.Don put the wet washcloth away then went into the front room.

The iron-cast stove had wood laid in it, ready for a fire.It was starting to grow cool, and Don didn’t think that there was any other heating in the cabin.Don found matches and lit the kindling.He could feel William watching him from the doorway.He wondered what William saw when he looked at him.Would a man find him attractive?He was pretty confident about his appeal to women, but had no idea about men.Did William like macho men or feminine ones?He found himself irrationally annoyed at the thought that William might not be attracted to him.

The fire quickly flared into life and Don put the screen over it.He sat down on the couch and grumbled, “Now, what?No TV.”

“There’s always books,” William said and began to investigate the offerings in the small bookshelf.

Don watched, his eyes on William’s ass in his tight blue jeans.William turned around suddenly, and Don found his eyes on William’s crotch.His gaze lingered on that bulge for too long before he looked up to find William cocking one eyebrow at him.

Don flushed and asked, “Anything good to read?”

“Some possibilities,” William said and pulled out a book.“You want me to get you something?”

“I’m not that much into reading,” Don said.

“Then I’ll read to you,” William said with a smile.“Scoot over.”

Don moved to the far end of the couch and William sat on the other end.

“Lady Chatterley’s Lover,” William said, showing him a book that looked like something required for English Lit.“Haven’t read this in ages.”

“Hmm,” Don said. “You read and I’ll nap.”

“We’ll see,” William said with a smile.He opened the book, flipped through it for a moment until he found the chapter he wanted, then began to read out loud.As he read, he pulled the tie out of his hair and ran his fingers through the long, black strands.

In spite of his expectations, Don found himself getting swept up by the book.It wasn’t that explicit, not by today’s standards.He could find hotter stuff in the newspaper.But listening to the lyrical descriptions of lust and longing, read in William’s warm, smooth voice, was driving Don crazy.And for him to be reading about sex when Talbot’s demands hung in the air between them …

Don’s groin ached and he thought about excusing himself to go jerk off in the bathroom.But then William would know exactly what he was doing.He shifted positions, then shifted again.

William looked up from his reading.“Something wrong?”

“Couldn’t you have picked something … less … sexy?”

William raised his eyebrows.“You find this sexy?”

“Don’t you?” Don shot back.

“Yeah,” William admitted.“Oddly enough, yeah.”

“Even though it’s about a guy and a girl?” Don asked.

“Good writing.”William shrugged.

“Good reading,” Don replied and wished he’d worn looser jeans.

William’s eyes drifted down to Don’s crotch.“You can go take care of that if you want,” he said, smirking.

“I’m fine,” Don snapped.

William’s smirk widened, then he returned to his reading.He got to one part that made Don positively squirm, clenching his hands into fists to resist rubbing himself through the denim.

“Dammit,” William complained.“Will you just go take care of that?”

“No,” Don said, flushing.“I’m fine.”

William’s eyes darkened and his voice dropped to a purr.“Or I can take care of it for you.”

And there it was, right there in the open, the energy that had been sparking between them. _It’s just the note,_ Don reminded himself. _I don’t really want him._ Don opened his mouth to tell William off for the suggestion, then his eyes fell to William’s lips.They were full, strong lips, more beautiful than a woman’s but somehow completely masculine.

William seemed to take encouragement from Don’s lack of reply.“It would be just stress-relief,” he said in that same honey voice.“Nothing more.I could use a little stress-relief myself.”

Unconsciously, Don’s eyes went to William’s crotch.Outlined by the jeans, Don could easily see the long, thick shape of an erect penis.He quickly jerked his eyes away.

William leaned closer, licking his lips. _So he does find me attractive,_ Don thought, feeling absurdly happy about that.He could hear William’s breathing growing ragged with arousal. 

“Oh, hell,” Don groaned. _If he wants to … why not?_ He began to unbuckle his belt.“I’ve never turned down a blow before, why start now?”

William laughed with triumph and pushed Don’s hands out of the way.He set down the book then turned sideways so that he was facing Don.He leaned over and nuzzled Don’s bulge through the denim.Don groaned in relief at the touch on his aching cock.

Don closed his eyes as William’s fingers started undoing his belt. _Just pretend it’s a gorgeous woman,_ Don told himself.Don felt William get his jeans open and push them down his hips.Don’s underwear was peeled down, exposing Don’s hard cock to the cool air, and to William’s warm, moist breath.

But … that’s all he felt – William’s breath as his mouth hovered over his waiting cock.

Don opened his eyes and looked down.William was looking up at him, his eyes dark with lust, his lips wet.

“What are you waiting for?” Don snapped.

“Sorry,” William said huskily.“But if I’m doing the work here, I don’t want you closing your eyes and thinking of some busty blonde chick.”

“You want me to know it’s a guy,” Don grumbled.

“I want you to know it’s _me_ making you feel incredible.”

Don hesitated, staring down at William.

William’s tongue slid out between his lips and tickled the sensitive ridge below the head of Don’s cock.Don sucked in his breath.

“I promise it will be worth it,” William said and added another tickle from his tongue.

“Okay,” Don whispered.

William grinned and firmly licked a long stripe up Don’s twitching cock.Don gave a shuddering sigh and leaned back, his eyes resting on the man between his legs.

Don knew immediately that it was going to be more than worth it to keep his eyes open.No woman’s mouth had ever felt this good, no woman’s tongue and teeth had ever known his most sensitive spots and given them such perfect stimulation.Don groaned in pleasure as William slowly worked him towards orgasm.

Tentatively, Don reached down and touched William’s hair, then realized he’d wanted to do that all through dinner.The hair was thick and smooth under his fingers, like heavy silk.William didn’t object and Don stroked his fingers through that dark, soft hair as William licked and sucked him like he never had been before.

Just when Don could feel the first stirrings of orgasm, William backed off, licking his balls and drawing lines through Don’s pubic hair with his tongue.As soon as Don’s urgency faded, William’s mouth was back again, pushing him once again towards those exquisite heights.William did this over and over, until Don could only make incoherent swearing and begging noises.William unzipped his own jeans and took out his own rigid cock.He stroked it lightly a few times before returning to tormenting Don.Finally, just when Don thought he couldn’t take another break, William didn’t pull back.Don’s orgasm gathered up from his toes and down from his fingers into a fiery ball of urgency that tightened his pelvis and closed his throat.

Don tried hard to keep his eyes on William, but his orgasm was taking over his body, shredding his conscious control.“St-stevenns,” Don gasped in warning.He wasn’t even wearing a condom.

William sucked harder and finally let Don fall over that cliff.Don’s eyes fluttered closed and he moaned then trembled then exploded.He thrust wildly against William’s waiting mouth, his whole body thrashing with the force of his orgasm.William held on, his lips firmly sealed over Don’s cock through all of Don’s gyrations.

“Wow,” Don gasped at last.

William kept his mouth on Don’s softening cock but grabbed Don’s left hand and shoved it between his own legs.Don’s hand tightened automatically on William’s rigid cock and William moaned against Don’s skin and thrust against Don’s hand.William shook and moaned louder then Don felt the hot splash of cum against his forearm.Don kept his hand closed around William’s pulsing cock as it jumped and spasmed in his hand.It was like when Don jerked himself off, but this time he could concentrate on the feel of the cock and the helpless noises that William was making with each spasm.

Finally, William lifted his head from Don’s cock and lay against Don’s thigh, gasping madly.

“Wow,” Don said again, his right hand still buried in William’s hair.“And just … wow.”

  



	4. The Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William demonstrates a biological fact.

**Title:**   Second Chance, Part 4 **  
Characters:**

Will/Don

 **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:**   You can't have a second First Time ... or can you?  
Part 4 - The Experiment  
William demonstrates a biological fact.  
 ** **Disclaimer:**** Not my characters (except Will), not my world, making no money. ** **  
Feedback:**** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
 **A/N:** This story is about Don fulfilling, in part, the fantasy that Will has in [Forgetting About Him](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/69175.html) and will probably be 7 parts.  Thanks to my betas.

 

**Part 4– The Experiment**

William looked up at Don from his lap, smiling and licking his lips.

_Oh God,_ Don told himself. _I’ve just gotten a blowjob from a guy.And jerked off a guy, too.What am I doing?_

William continued to smile, like he knew something that Don didn’t.

_I’m not gay!_ Don wanted to yell.He managed to hold those words back, but said angrily, “That didn’t mean anything.You were just reading this steamy book and I got turned on.No big deal.”

“No big deal,” William echoed, his eyes closing down.

“Right,” Don snapped.

William sat up and put his own spent cock away, not looking at Don.His face was dark and Don realized that he’d just treated William like a whore.Or less, since he’d not even said thank you, just assumed that William had wanted to blow him. _Yeah, I like eating pussy, but I’d be pissed if I just put my face between some woman’s legs, then all she said was ‘No big deal.’_

Before he could say anything more, William got up, went into the bathroom and closed the door.Don watched the door for a moment then put his pants back together.He got up to wash his cum-spattered arm off in the kitchen.He eyed the bathroom door and began to pace the cabin restlessly.

The door remained closed and finally Don stopped in front of it and quietly called, “William?You okay?”

There wasn’t any answer and Don chewed on his lip.He had to fix this.“Look,” Don said.“I just … freaked out, okay?I enjoyed that a helluva lot more than I expected to, and it threw me.I’m straight and here this guy gives me the blowjob of my life and, God, I liked it and does that mean something?”

He heard stirring from the other side of the door and William opened it, his face unreadable.

“I’m sorry for being a prick,” Don said weakly.“Um, thanks?”

William looked at Don for a long moment then merely said, “I saw a pack of cards on the shelf.You wanna play gin?”

Don eyed him and decided that his apology had been enough.“Yeah, okay.”

William nodded.“First, we should take some security measures.

“Yeah,” Don admitted with embarrassment.“We should have done that before we made dinner and you …”

William gave him a slight smile and went into the kitchen.

Don examined the lock on the front door and called out, “Those locks aren’t going to hold if they decide to come in early.”

“I agree,” William called back from the kitchen, and Don heard cabinets being opened.After a moment, William emerged from the kitchen with a couple of metal pots and some forks and spoons.He set the pans up against the door then placed the metal utensils inside.Don nodded, impressed.Anyone coming through that door would make a hell of a racket.William got some more supplies from the kitchen and did the same to the back door.

“Good thinking,” Don said.“But our best hope is that they’ll give us at least one night of the 48 hours Talbot promised.”

“Yes,” William acknowledged and turned towards the bookshelf.Don went into the kitchen and found the sharpest knives.William set a deck of cards on the table and received one of the knives from Don.He turned it over in his hand, checking the balance, then set it down and picked up the cards again.Sitting down, he began to shuffle the cards.

Don walked around the table, passing behind William.He had to jerk his hand back from touching William’s hair.It had felt so good in his hands while William had— _Stop thinking about that.It happened, but it doesn’t mean anything._

Don pulled out the other chair and sat down.William silently dealt out the cards.

After a few hands of cards, they both began to relax back into the easy conversation that they’d enjoyed during dinner.Don was relieved to see William smiling again.He’d worried that he’d gone too far in his role, but he was reacting how he thought he would in this situation.He remembered the horror that he’d felt the moment he’d looked in the mirror after letting Colby and David have their way with him.But he also remembered his need for more.He’d fought that need desperately, but given in all the same.

Don took a deep breath and put his mind back into the scenario.He set down his hand of cards and asked, “You want another beer?”

William eyed him and Don said quickly, “Not trying to get drunk.Two beers is nothing for me.”

“Okay,” William said.“I’ll take another.”

Don smiled and got them both a cold beer.He opened up William’s bottle and set it in front of him.William lifted up the bottle and took a swallow.Don watched the movement of William’s throat and had the ridiculous urge to stroke that neck.Don shook himself and sat down back at the table.

Picking up his cards, Don tried to concentrate on the game, but he kept remembering William’s mouth on his cock, his hands in William’s hair, William’s warm cock in his hand.When they finished that game, he took the cards in his hand and shuffled them, but made no move to deal them out.

“Um, since you ... would know and I always wondered,” Don said, not looking at William.“I was wondering if I could ask you a question about … you know, two guys together.”

William chuckled.“You gonna ask me how it works?Just like guy and a girl – insert cock into hole.”

Don got a little jolt of arousal at the words and he dared to look up.William had an amused expression on his face and looked willing to answer questions.Don cleared his throat.“I know what the guy who’s … um, doing it gets out of it, I mean it can’t be that different than with a woman, but what … what does the guy who’s … um, receiving get out of it?”

William gave him a slow smile that made his pulse flutter unexpectedly.“Other than being extremely intimate, there’s prostate stimulation, which most men find very pleasurable.”

“Oh,” Don said frowning.“The only time I hear the word ‘prostate’ is attached to ‘cancer.’”

“It’s a lot more fun than that,” William said, continuing to smile his lazy, knowing smile.

“Oh,” Don said again, his eyes fastened to William’s lips.

“You’re curious,” William grinned.

“Some,” Don admitted.“I always considered myself an adventurous lover, but …”

“Never had a woman stimulate your ass?”William asked, putting his elbows on the table and leaning his chin on his hands.

“No, no,” Don said.

“Why not?”William asked, “It’s just another erogenous zone.”

Don shrugged uncomfortably.

William tilted his head.“Because it’s ‘gay’ stuff?”

Don shrugged again while giving a sort of nod.

“Too bad,” William said with a smile.“It’s like never getting a blowjob because that’s what gay people do.Think of what you’d have missed.”

Don’s lips quirked.He knew William was thinking about what he’d done to Don, not too long before.“You claiming that it’s on par with that?”Don asked.

“Different, but yeah, as good as that.”

“Hmm,” Don said skeptically.

“If you want,” William said, his eyes dark with promise, “I’d be happy to demonstrate.”

“And get us out of here?”

“Just a bonus,” Williams said, his voice lowering to the husky, warm, seductive voice that he’d used when he’d suggested giving Don a blowjob.

A shiver of arousal went through Don, a shiver that went straight to his cock.He wanted to give in immediately, but knew that wouldn’t be true to his ‘pre-Watson’ self.Then he had an idea.

“No,” Don said with a wicked grin.“If it’s so good, you show me.I think it’s all about the cock.You show me that it can be pleasurable without one touch on your cock.”

Slowly, William matched his grin.His eyes lit up with an intense glow.“You offering to fuck me?”

“No, ah, no,” Don stuttered.“I meant just, um.”

“A finger will reach the prostate,” William said, with a relenting chuckle.

“Oh, um,” Don flushed.“I can probably do that.”

“You ever played with a woman’s ass?”

“I’ve fucked a woman there before, but didn’t really like it.”

William tilted his head.“Why not?”

Don shrugged, something he seemed to be doing often.“I guess because it just seemed like a gimmick, something ‘naughty’ but not particularly interesting otherwise.She seemed to think that I should be thrilled by her letting me, but she didn’t really get excited by it.It felt kind of … pointless.”

William laughed, a rich, throaty laugh that made Don’s heart beat just a little faster.“Oh, there’s definitely a point, if you’re a guy.”

Don raised his eyebrows.“Prove it.”

“More than glad to …” William said, his eyes alight with the same intensity that Don had seen before – just before William had sucked Don’s cock into this mouth.

They left the deck of cards on the table and turned out the lights in the front room.After their eyes adjusted to the dark, William pulled back a curtain slightly and took a long look outside.He turned to Don and shook his head.

Don picked up the knives from the kitchen and put them on the small side table in the bedroom.William turned out the light in the kitchen and then they were in the bedroom, with only in the soft light of a small lamp.

William looked at Don and, suddenly, Don felt very nervous, like his actual first time.Not just his first time with a man, his first time with sex with any other person.

William’s eyes softened.“You can just watch if you want,” he said.“Though I’ll need your help eventually.”

Don nodded jerkily, and William went past him and into the bathroom.Don sat down on the bed, rubbing sweaty palms against his jeans.

William returned from the bathroom, a bottle of baby oil in his hand.“It would be a bit much to ask for lube and condoms,” he commented.“But this will do.”He set the bottle down on the bed.

Don swallowed.“Now what?”

“I just need a little warm-up,” William said.

“But no touching your, um,” Don said.

William nodded, took off his shoes, then silently began unbuttoning his shirt.Don’s eyes followed William’s fingers as they slowly revealed a muscular, almost hairless chest and stomach.He was lightly tanned with no visible tan lines, with every muscle well-defined.He pulled off his shirt to show two dark, hard nipples.Don wanted to touch that chest, feel the strength beneath his hands, feel the movement of muscles under skin.He clenched his hands in the blanket instead.

Just as leisurely, William began to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans.Don watched as the jeans were peeled away from a flat abdomen, powerful hips and legs.With his strong fingers, William then pulled down his underwear, to reveal a cock that Don’s hand remembered intimately.It was already firm and jutting out from his body.William kept his hands carefully away from actually touching his cock.

Kicking his clothes away, William ran his hands up and down his body.Don watched those hands skim a body made solid by hard labor.Don didn’t know how William had formed those muscles, but it was a work of art. _Hey,_ he told himself _, I can appreciate physical beauty without being gay._

Don looked up at William’s face to find him watching Don with a hungry intensity.Don shivered.William’s wandering fingers found his nipples and he began to pull and twist them.His cock twitched as he worked them, and Don found his own cock twitching as well.

Letting his hands drop away from his body with just a slight brush down his hips, William walked over to the bed.He picked up the bottle of baby oil and handed it to Don.“Pour some on your fingers.”

Don nodded and busied himself with that so he wouldn’t watch William positioning himself on the bed.He looked up to see that William was on his hands and knees on the bed, facing away from Don.Right next to Don was William’s ass, a sweet curve of flesh and muscle.He let himself take in the sight, noting the differences between this and the same view of a woman.William’s legs were spread slightly, so Don could see the back of his balls as they hung down.

William looked over his shoulder at Don.“Consider it a scientific experiment.A biology experiment.”

“Okay,” Don said and his voice sounded breathy to his ears.“Is it … sanitary?”

“Sorry that I don’t have a condom,” William said.“But, yeah, just wash your hands afterwards.”

Don swallowed and pressed his right index finger against that puckered circle.William gave an encouraging sound and Don pushed against the circle.His oil-slicked finger slid easily into William’s body and Don stared, watching it disappear and reappear as he slid it in and out.

“Mmm, good,” William said throatily.“Now, crook your finger towards my cock until you feel—Ohh, right there.”

Don stroked the spot that had made William shiver and William’s breath quickly grew ragged.

“Harder,” William gasped.

Shifting so that he was kneeling right behind William, Don stroked him harder.The arch of William’s muscular back as Don stimulated him was a thing of beauty.William threw back his head and groaned.

Don’s cock throbbed to the rhythm of William’s labored breathing, to the rhythm of his thrusting finger.His finger was growing tired and his cock growing rock hard.There was a simple solution to that problem. _It’s just another hole,_ Don told himself.

_But, no, I can’t, I can’t.That’s crossing a line I can’t uncross.I’m stronger than that, I don’t have to give into my animal desires.I don’t have to… don’t have to …_

“Oh, shit,” Don moaned.His hand went to his jeans zipper and he gasped out.“Can I … can I …”

“God, yes,” William groaned.“Fuck me, Eppes.”

Don practically tore his jeans and underwear off, desperate to get his cock out.He left his clothes around his thighs and frantically rubbed baby oil on his aching cock.William’s asshole looked so tight, so inviting, but …

“Can I just … shove it in?”

“Two fingers first,” William said, his voice raspy.“Stretch me.”

Don pressed both index fingers into the asshole and pulled them carefully apart.

“Good, good,” William gasped.“Now, _please_ …”

William begging was almost the last straw for Don.He pinched the end of his cock until he had himself under control.Then he grabbed William’s hip with one oil-covered hand and with the other, guided his cock to that waiting hole.He pressed inside and moaned in appreciation.That woman’s ass certainly hadn’t felt this good.Maybe it was because the woman hadn’t been gasping underneath him, making urgent, helpless sounds.

Don angled himself so that his cock was hitting the point where his finger had been and William cried out.

“Hard and fast,” William pleaded and Don quickly complied.He rammed into William’s ass, too aroused to be gentle.William whimpered with each thrust and Don had just gotten into a rhythm when he felt William begin to shake.William’s fingers dug into the blankets, the knuckles white, then suddenly William was tightening around him, and William’s unattended cock shot rope after rope of white cum onto the bed.It felt so good, better than a woman’s orgasm when he was in her pussy.It was so tight and strong and … Don gripped William’s ass and slammed his own orgasm into that tight hole.He slammed over and over until there was nothing left.

William collapsed underneath him and they fell to the bed, wheezing, Don’s legs still tangled in his jeans, his forehead pressed against William’s back.

“Okay, okay,” Don gasped.“I … think you’ve … proved your point.”

  



	5. The Money Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William coaxes Don further.

**Title:**   Second Chance, Part 5 **  
Characters:**

Will/Don

**  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary:   You can't have a second First Time ... or can you?  
Part 5 - The Money Shot  
William coaxes Don further.  
****Disclaimer:**** Not my characters (except Will), not my world, making no money. ** **  
****Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**A/N:** This story is about Don fulfilling, in part, the fantasy that Will has in [Forgetting About Him](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/69175.html) and will be 7 parts.  Thanks to my betas.

  
**Part 5 –**

The Money Shot 

Don pulled out of William’s ass and untangled himself from William’s oil-slicked body.He kicked his shoes off then removed his pants and underwear the rest of the way.Not looking at William, he went into the bathroom and shut the door.

He stood at the sink, scrubbing his hands with soap and water.He looked down at his depleted cock.Which had been inside a man’s mouth.Been inside a man’s _ass_.Don shuddered and stripped off his shirt.He stepped into the tub and turned the shower on full blast.He turned it up as hot as it would go and scrubbed his skin raw with the soap, but he couldn’t get clean enough.He could never be clean again.

His legs gave way and he slid down into the tub.He wrapped his arms around his knees, put his head on his knees, and let the water pour over him. It grew cold and he began to shiver, but still he sat there. 

The water slowed then stopped.A hand was gently shaking him.“Don, are you okay?”William asked.

Don lifted his head.“I can’t … I can’t do it.”

“Can’t do what?”William asked quietly.

“Can’t do _it_ with you,” Don said. “Even to stop you from getting raped, stop _me_ from getting raped.How can I be so—”

“Shh,” William said, his voice soothing. “I’ll make you feel so good, I promise.Then you can get out of here and never think about this again.”

Don searched William’s face, but only saw understanding.“I’m sorry.It’s not you.It’s just …”

“I know,” William said.“Now let’s get you dry.”

Don didn’t resist as William wrapped a towel around his shoulders and raised him to his feet.Teeth chattering, he let William help him out of the tub and dry him off, from head to toe.He leaned against William, feeling very tired, wrung-out.William was dressed again, for which Don felt grateful.

William walked him into the front room and set him on the couch, then went to stoke the coals in the fireplace.When he had the fire going again, he pulled one of the small rugs over in front of the fireplace.He settled Don, cross-legged, on the rug and wrapped a blanket from the bed around him.

Don clutched the blanket closer and, slowly, his shivers faded.He looked up at William.“Thanks.”

Smiling, William sat down on the rug behind him and began to rub his shoulders.Don leaned into William’s strong touch and, when William briefly lifted his hands, Don let the blanket fall down around his waist.William kneaded Don’s shoulders and upper back, his hands warm and solid against Don’s bare skin.

Don closed his eyes, relaxing under William’s sure fingers.William shifted, then Don felt the soft pressure of William’s lips on the back of his neck.The touch felt so effortless and simple in this setting, and Don breathed a quiet sigh.William nibbled along the top of Don’s shoulder as his hands slid around Don’s chest.His fingers ghosted over Don’s skin, undemanding, too gentle and warm to stir the fears that lingered in Don’s stomach.

William’s touch grazed Don’s nipples and a shiver went through Don, but one of pleasure, not cold.William shifted his position and settled in behind Don, his legs on each side of Don’s, his chest against Don’s back.His cotton shirt rubbed lightly against Don’s skin as William breathed.

The sight of William’s long legs around him seemed very natural to Don’s slitted eyes.His gaze rested leisurely on William’s bare feet as William’s lightly calloused fingers teased Don’s nipples to hardness.He left Don’s nipples tingling and made slow circles down Don’s chest to his stomach.Nudging the blanket aside, William’s hands dipped to Don’s hips then to his inner thighs.Don’s cock was stirring between his legs, independent of rational thought, reacting to William’s slow exploration of his body.Don leaned back into William’s chest, feeling languid and relaxed.

William placed a kiss on the side of Don’s neck.“Come to the bedroom,” he whispered.

“Mmm,” Don said vaguely.

William stood up, pulled Don to his feet, then wrapped the blanket back around Don’s body.Don snuggled into the blanket as William banked the fire and turned off the lights.William took Don’s hand and slowly drew him into the bedroom.He unwrapped the blanket and laid it back on the bed.

William reached for Don, his hand on Don’s cheek, his mouth moving to close with Don’s.Don felt a jolt of panic. 

“No kissing on the lips,” Don said.“Kissing means …” _Romance, emotional connection, danger._ “No kissing.”

William looked disappointed, but didn’t argue.He released Don’s cheek and Don climbed into the bed, under the pile of blankets.He scooted over to the far side of the bed, turned on his side away and soon felt William slide in behind him.William pressed lightly against his back and Don could tell that William had undressed again.His body was a beacon of warmth in the cool sheets and Don unconsciously scooted back against him.Which brought William’s firm cock against Don’s tailbone.Don stiffened.

“It’s okay,” William said, wrapping his arm over Don’s chest.He kissed the back of Don’s neck.“Don’t worry.I’ll do all the work.”

Tension returned to Don’s body and he curled into himself.

“Shh,” William said softly and returned to the leisurely, undemanding massage that he’d been doing before.Slowly, almost against his will, Don found himself relaxing again.There was something about William’s voice, his touch, that spoke to Don on a very deep level, of safety and peace, happiness and comfort.

There was no reason why he should trust this man so completely.When he’d really first met him, he’d also fought the feeling, confused and a little frightened by it.He’d just met him, knew so little about him.Then, as now, Don unconscious mind ignored rationality and he leaned into William’s touch.

William’s hands worked their way down Don’s body, leaving warmth in their wake.They reached Don’s ass and began kneading the thick muscles there.Don deliberately clenched his ass, remembering how anxious he’d been the real first time.Then, knowing the pain that this would cause, tensed up even more.

“Relax,” William murmured, backing off and rubbing Don’s lower back.

“Easy for you to say,” Don said tightly.

“It’ll feel good, I promise,” William said and returned to kneading Don’s ass.

Don grunted something negative.

“One finger,” William said.Reaching up, he ran his long right index finger down Don’s cheek.“One little finger.”William’s voice was so warm and sweet, like hot maple syrup, that Don found himself relaxing in spite of himself.

“There you go, Don,” William said in approval.

“Just one finger,” Don warned huskily.

William shifted, then Don heard the sound of the baby oil being opened.In a moment, Don felt the touch of an oil-slicked finger on his lower back.William slowly traced a line downwards, between Don’s ass cheeks, to his asshole. Don jumped a little when William began to lightly rub it.He pressed just the tip inside then pulled it out.He did this over and over until Don began to push back slightly against the intrusion.The finger started to slide in a little deeper every time, and slowly began to curve.

At the first brush of that finger against Don’s prostate, Don flinched in surprise and said, “Oh!”Then he shivered, a frisson of pleasure going through him.William rubbed him again, using just the right amount of pressure for maximum pleasure but stopping before the pain.Don was grateful for the expert touch.

“Lay on your stomach,” William said.Don turned over, William’s finger going with him as he settled himself on his stomach, chin in his hands.William pulled the blankets over them, cocooning them in warmth.As soon as Don was set, William began working his sweet spot in earnest.Don squirmed under the onslaught of pleasure, incoherent ‘Oh’s falling from his lips.

When William withdrew his finger, Don lay gasping and panting, his face pressed into the backs of his hands.

“Did you like that?” William asked, his voice amused.

“Guh,” Don responded.

William chuckled.“Ready for more?It gets even better.”

“’Kay,” Don mumbled.

William leaned closer to Don’s ear, his hair brushing Don’s shoulder.“Any time you want me to stop, just say so.I’ll stop instantly.”

“’Kay,” Don repeated, wanting the return of William’s intimate touch.

What he felt was two fingers pressing into him.He tightened up and William soothed him with meaningless sounds and gentle caresses.

William stretched him thoroughly, brushing against his prostate occasionally to remind Don of the pleasure to come.

When William withdrew his fingers, Don wanted them to return, maybe even a third finger.Instead, William moved until his cock was sliding in the baby oil between Don’s ass cheeks.

Don tightened up again, but William patiently relaxed him yet again.When Don was ready, slowly, so slowly, William pushed into him.

“Oh, God,” Don moaned.William paused, buried deep inside him, and Don struggled to adjust.He heard William get something off the nightstand and Don looked over as William picked up the disposable camera, supposedly the reason that they were doing this.William pulled the blankets off of their joined bodies.

“Turn your face away,” William said, then held the camera out, at arm’s length, and took several snaps.Then he tossed it onto the floor and pulled the blanket back over them.

“We can stop now, if you want,” William murmured in Don’s ear.

“Hell, no,” Don snapped.

William laughed and wrapped his arms around Don’s shoulders and his legs around Don’s.He carefully turned them so that they were both lying on their sides, William still buried inside Don.

Once settled again, William began to leisurely stroke Don’s ass, skimming over his prostate at just the perfect angle.He reached over Don’s body and took Don’s cock in his oil-slicked hand.He simply held Don’s cock, letting the movements of their bodies cause the cock to slide in his hand.

“Oh, God,” Don moaned, overwhelmed by sensation.

“I agree,” William whispered huskily.“Damn, Eppes, you are fucking sweet.”

Don chuckled at the word choice, a sound that turned into a groan as William sped up his strokes and began to slam hard into him.Don’s cock shot back and forth in William’s hand and the dual pleasures joined together into an urgent ball of flame in Don’s balls.

Just a few more strokes and Don’s orgasm blazed out of him, stoked by William’s long warm-up and exquisite touch.As he came, he felt William’s cock being squeezed inside his ass, driving his own orgasm that much farther.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” William moaned, and Don felt the hot explosion of cum inside him.William emptied surge after surge against the walls of his ass, then continued pumping, gasping and clenching his hand around Don’s cock.Finally, William slowed down and stopped.

“Sweet, fucking sweet,” William gasped against Don’s hair.

“Mmm,” Don responded, snuggling deeper into William’s arms.William’s hair tickled his shoulders and neck and his still-ragged breathing sounded in his ear.

It didn’t make sense – they were in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trigger-happy thugs, but with William’s strong body around him, Don felt safer than he ever had before.

“Don …” William said, then hesitated, as if he wanted to say something else.Instead, he just repeated, “Don,” in a voice soft with wonder.

“That was just … wonderful,” Don agreed.

William buried his face in Don’s neck and Don could feel that William was shaking slightly.

“We’ll put out the camera in a little while,” Don murmured and settled to sleep in William’s embrace.


	6. The Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don faces himself in the morning.

**Title:**   Second Chance, Part 6 **  
Characters:**

Will/Don

 **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:**   You can't have a second First Time ... or can you?  
Part 6 - The Consequences  
Don faces himself in the morning.  
 ** **Disclaimer:**** Not my characters (except Will), not my world, making no money. ** **  
Feedback:**** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
 **A/N:** This story is about Don fulfilling, in part, the fantasy that Will has in [Forgetting About Him](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/69175.html) and will be 7 parts.  Thanks to my betas.  


 

**Part 6 – The Consequences**

Don woke to sunlight streaming through a crack in the curtains.William was still holding him and Don allowed himself a brief moment in that warmth before sighing and scooting away.

Getting out of bed, he went into the bathroom and cleaned up his sticky and oily body.In the bedroom again, he found his jeans and underwear and pulled them on.He walked on bare feet over to the window to look out.The trees outside swayed in the morning breeze and he put his hand on the cold glass of the window.

“Eppes?” William asked from the bed.“Are you okay?”

Don didn’t look at him.“No.”

“Are you sore?”William said and Don heard him start to get up.

“No, no,” Don said, holding his palm out towards William.The last thing Don needed was to see the naked man in the daylight.The bed squeaked as William settled back.

“Then what’s wrong?”William asked.

Don paused to collect his thoughts before answering.He could feel William waiting tensely.

“I’m in trouble,” Don said at last.“What we did last night …”He trailed off and stared out the window.

William breathed out noisily.“So Talbot was right.You’re unable to deal with it.He wanted you broken and humiliated and damn me if I didn’t help him do it—”

“No,” Don said, turning towards the bed.William was sitting up, his face concerned, his dark hair falling over his muscular shoulders.Don closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

“We did what Talbot wanted,” Don ground out.“What I should do is put that camera in the bag, throw it outside, and figure out how to get the hell out of here.But …”He swallowed and his voice turned ragged.“As scared as I am of what it might mean, I’m more scared of walking out that door.I’m more scared of going back to the real world, back to my regular life and … and never seeing you again.I should be disgusted, horrified, and hating you.Instead, all I can think about is … how much I want you to touch me again.”

He stood, eyes squeezed tight and fists clenched at his sides, waiting for the burst of ridicule from William.After all his whining and bitching about getting seduced by a man, now he was begging for it.

Don heard William getting up.He kept his eyes tightly closed, not wanting to see William’s expression.A touch on his cheek and he flinched.William’s strong fingers tilted his face up, then he felt the warmth of William’s breath brush across his mouth.

“Don,” William said softly then pressed his lips to Don’s.The kiss was gentle, tender, giving Don every chance to pull away.Don sighed happily against William’s mouth and returned the kiss.

“Come back to bed,” William murmured against his mouth.

“Okay,” Don whispered, then took possession of William’s lips again.Whatever he thought he would feel, kissing a man, this wasn’t it.William’s lips felt warm and strong against his, his tongue requesting entrance.Don opened his lips and let William deepen the kiss.

William hooked his fingers in Don’s belt-loops and walked backwards, their mouths still joined.The back of William’s legs hit the bed and he sat down and began undoing Don’s jeans.Don took over and was quickly out of his clothes again.He climbed onto William’s lap, a knee on each side of William’s legs, and took William’s face in his hands.His head bent down and reclaimed William’s lips.Now that he’d kissed him, Don couldn’t get enough.William’s mouth was so responsive, so welcoming.He felt like he could drown in that kiss, melt into William forever.

William’s hands stroked Don’s back.That brought Don a little back to himself.He hadn’t really gotten much chance to just touch William.He climbed off of William and nudged him to lie down.William complied, scooting over so Don could join him.

Lying next to William, Don propped his head on his left hand.With his right hand, Don cautiously explored William’s chest.He traced the line of William’s clavicle, his pecs, his abs.With tentative fingers, he trailed back upwards to rub the tips of William’s dark nipples.He marveled at how they tightened into hard points under his fingers, both similar and different than a woman’s breasts.He could hear William’s breath catch, too, with each pass of his fingers.He looked up to see William watching his face, his eyes dark with arousal.

Don leaned over and kissed William on the lips, his tongue exploring William’s mouth as his fingers swirled downwards.His searching fingers grazed the top of William’s cock and William’s breath quickened.Without taking his mouth from William’s, Don leisurely explored William’s hard cock with his unseen fingers.It was easier, somehow, to not be looking.He slowly stroked the cock, discovering spots and movements that made William gasp.

Abruptly, William broke the kiss, grabbed Don’s hand and pulled it away from his cock.Don smiled as William closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

William opened his eyes again and smiled back at Don.“I thought I’d ask you what you want, before it’s a moot point.”

Don grinned then he licked his lips nervously.He knew what he wanted, but he wasn’t sure he had the guts to ask for it, to say it out loud.It was just too new and frightening.

William tilted his head to one side and studied Don’s face.“Do you want me to fuck you again?”

Don gave a quick, embarrassed nod and William grinned.“Don’t have to ask me twice.”

With a quick twist of his body, William was suddenly lying on top of Don.William rocked his pelvis, sliding his cock against Don’s, as he nibbled Don’s neck.“Not too sore?” he asked.

“No,” Don responded, lifting his chin to give William more access.“You took good care of me.”

“You bet I did,” William growled and reached over Don to get the bottle of baby oil.

They kissed more as William spread Don’s legs with his right knee.Pulling back to watch Don’s face, William reached down to press one slick finger against Don’s tender asshole.Don gave a small gasp as William pushed inside but he was able to relax again quickly.William slid a second finger in and began to slowly stretch him.Don groaned softly as William’s touch brushed over his prostate.

William stretched Don’s legs farther apart and bent them a little towards his stomach.He lay between Don’s spread legs and Don felt the head of William’s cock press against his asshole.Don tightened up, and William waited until he was able to relax again.Then that thick head was pushing into him, splitting him open, filling him in a way that was unlike anything Don had ever felt but, at the same time, completely right.

“Oh, God,” William moaned.“You feel incredible.Goddamn sweetest ass ever.”

Don smiled as William braced himself above him, his body close enough that Don could feel the heat of it.William’s hair fell around Don, making a dark curtain around them, creating their own world.Their eyes locked and William began to move slowly, his stomach brushing Don’s cock lightly.

The slow movements didn’t last long as William’s orgasm quickly rose.His plunging cock stroked Don’s prostate, sending shivers of pleasure through him. Don watched William’s face, delighting in the flush that crept over William’s cheeks, at the way William’s full lips fell open and panting, his eyes closing into slits.Don was amazed that it was his ass that was doing that, his body that was making this strong, gorgeous man come apart above him.

“Ohh,” William groaned, a sound almost painful in its ecstasy, then Don felt the hot splash of cum deep inside him.William pumped his orgasm into Don, his hair swinging wildly with each thrust.

William’s eyes opened again and his arms trembled.He sunk down to lay on top of Don, his lips seeking out Don’s.Don lifted his head to meet him.One of William’s hands slipped between their bodies to take a grip on Don’s cock.Just a few strokes and Don was near his own shattering.

Don’s lips pushed hard against William’s as his hips began to buck.His fingers dug into William’s muscular shoulders as he shuddered and pumped his cum over William’s stomach.He kept his mouth sealed to William’s as he slowed down.William gently stroked his now-sensitive cock.Don broke off from William’s mouth to scatter kisses across William’s face, his neck.

Don’s head fell back to the pillow and he gazed up at William.

“You’re really something, Eppes,” William said with a tone of wonder.

“And you,” Don said, his voice just as soft and tender.“You make me feel … You make me feel like anything is possible.”

“With you, it is,” Will said softly and touched Don’s cheek.

****


	7. The Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will calls a halt.

**Title:**   Second Chance, Part 7 of 7 **  
Characters:**

Will/Don

 **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:**   You can't have a second First Time ... or can you?  
Part 7 - The Conclusion  
Will calls a halt.  
 ** **Disclaimer:**** Not my characters (except Will), not my world, making no money. ** **  
Feedback:**** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
 **A/N:** This story is about Don fulfilling, in part, the fantasy that Will has in [Forgetting About Him](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/69175.html).  Thanks to my betas.  


 

**Part 7 – The Conclusion**

William looked down at Don.There was a moment, a breath, when some internal conflict showed on William’s face.Don lifted his hand to brush away a strand of hair that clung to William’s lower lip.William leaned into his hand and closed his eyes.Then he opened them again.Something shifted in William’s face and the face grew familiar again.“Thanks, Don,” he said.“Thanks for setting this whole fantasy up.”

Don blinked at William … at Will.Agent William Stephens had left Will’s eyes and Will was back.“You’re calling an end to it?” Don said, surprised.“We’ve got the cabin for the whole weekend.”

“Yes,” Will said, stroking Don’s cheek.“It was just … amazing, you’re amazing.God, what a present.”

Taking a deep breath, Don slowly came out of the strange state that he’d been living in for the last day.He smiled at Will, at the warmth that had returned to those dark eyes.“You enjoyed it?”

“God, yes, even though it was hard to see you so upset.But reassuring you and introducing you to sex was better than I could have ever imagined.”

Don’s smile widened.“It was pretty intense.”

“But, as good as it was,” Will said.“I prefer our reality.I want to be able to tell you how much I love you.”

Don tucked one hand behind his head and grinned up at Will.“Oh, really?Agent Stevens, you astonish me.”

Will leaned down, his eyes bright. “Agent Eppes, you astonish me daily.”He placed a kiss on Don’s cheek.“Love you.”He scattered kisses across Don’s face and down his neck, between each kiss murmuring, “Love you, love you.”

“Oh, _aein_ ,” Don sighed, his chest suddenly tight.“I love you, too.”

Will lay next to Don, holding him securely against him.“Love you, love you,” Will said against Don’s hair.

“You know,” Don said.“You’re really good at that role-playing thing.I could believe you didn’t know me.”

“I get a lot of practice at pretending,” Will said, nuzzling Don’s ear.“Have I told you that I love you yet?”

“A few times,” Don chuckled.Slowly, he began to relax.He hadn’t realized how tense he’d been.Yes, he’d been tense about wanting this fantasy to succeed, since he’d worked so hard to set it up.But more than that, William had been a stranger and he hadn’t liked that at all.The days when he hadn’t known Will, hadn’t been with Will, had been dark days, especially when viewed from the vantage point of his current life.

“Are you okay, my love?”Will asked softly.“I almost called it off when I found you in the shower.”

Don grimaced and clutched Will’s hand in his.“It just all came back to me, how I felt.Terror and despair and incredible self-loathing.My whole future felt like it was crumbling down around me.I was so desperate for more of their touch, but I hated myself for it.”Tears came to Don’s eyes and he blinked them back.“I made them tie me up again and … hurt me.”

“Damn them,” Will growled.

“Not a lot of pain,” Don said.“Just enough to distract me from the devastation of my life.I was so afraid.”

“ _Don_ ,” Will said, his voice thick with emotion.“Love, there’s no need to be afraid.”

“No,” Don whispered.“Because of you.”

“Because of you,” Will whispered back.

Don reached for Will and kissed him urgently.Will responded with matching urgency and they practically inhaled each other, refamiliarizing themselves in their possession of the other.Finally, they pulled apart, their foreheads leaning together as they gasped for breath.They lay back on the pillows and held each other for a long moment, until their breathing returned to normal.

Don swallowed the lump in his throat and tugged on a nearby strand of Will’s hair.“Hey, what do you want to do with the rest of the weekend?”

“Well,” Will said with a smile.“I heard there were some bad guys in the woods that need to be taken care of.”

“Yeah, I heard that, too.”Don smiled in response.“We’ll have to go hiking and look for them.Oh, and there’s a lake that’s supposed to have some good fishing.”

“So we can catch our dinner?”

“The place should be stocked with plenty to keep us in food all weekend, no fishing required.”

“This place is stocked with enough food for weeks,” Will teased.

“Sorry about no fresh garlic.Colby and I tried to think of what you’d want, but neither of us are cooks.”

“So Colby helped you with a lot of it, not just driving us up here and tying us up?”

“Yep.Useful man, Granger.”

“Think he’s telling everyone what we’re up to?”

“Naw,” Don said.“He’s good at keeping secrets.”

“Did he think it was really weird?”

Don played with Will’s hair thoughtfully.“A little out there, but I think he understands the idea of role-playing.”

“He’ll tell Charlie, of course.”

“Actually, I don’t think he will.”Don grinned at Will.“I think he’s worried that it will give Charlie ideas.”

Will barked a laugh.“Charlie with ideas is a hazardous thing.”

“It is,” Don agreed, then rubbed a strand of Will’s hair across his lips.“Not the only Eppes with hazardous ideas.”

“Got something in mind?” Will said warmly, drawing his finger down Don’s jaw line.

“Yeah,” Don leaned close to Will’s ear and whispered huskily, “Pancakes.”

Will snorted.“That’s my Don, always thinking with his stomach.”

Said stomach clenched and Don’s fingers dug into Will’s arm.“I _am_ your Don,” he said fervently.“And you’re my Will.”

“Yesss,” Will responded as fervently.

“I don’t think I’ll ever call you William again.God, I missed you.”

“Missed you too, _aein_.”

They looked at each other for a long moment, banishing the last traces of distance.

Finally, Will smiled. “So, do you want me to make pancakes?”

“Only if I can be with you and touch you all the time.I don’t want to get more than two inches from you for the rest of the weekend.”

Will said, “I wouldn’t want you to,” and pulled Don closer as if to demonstrate.

Don pressed his forehead against Will’s cheek.Keeping ‘William’ at arm’s length had been tough.He hoped that Will had gotten what he wanted out of the scenario, because Don didn’t think he could do it again.Will was too much a necessary part of Don’s foundation.If he ever lost him— _No, don’t think of such possibilities._ For now, they had a private little cabin in the woods, with nothing to do for the next two days but enjoy each other’s company.Don had tucked a Trivial Pursuit game away in his car, along with extra clothes and shower supplies for Will, and an AM radio for listening to sports.Don rested, holding Will tightly, until his stomach grumbled.

Will laughed and said, “I better take care of that,” though his voice still a little shaky with emotion.He moved out of bed, pulling Don with him.“Breakfast,” he said, “Then we should destroy that film.”

“Aw, do we have to?”Don asked.“I thought I might get a poster made of it for the bedroom.”

“ _Destroy_ it,” Will said firmly.“Or else it’ll get out there and you’ll see it showing up on a Hot Cops website.”

“There’s a hot cops website?”Don asked with interest.

“I’m sure there is,” Will laughed.“But I don’t want to be Today’s Hottie.”

“Oo-kay,” Don said with an exaggerated sigh.

“I think we should burn it, which means we need to chop more firewood.”

Don perked up at the idea of watching Will chop wood, preferably shirtless.

As if reading his mind, Will said, “What makes you think I’ll be doing the chopping?I’d like to see your muscles at work, for a change.”

Don laughed.They were back on the same wavelength again.They made their way to the bathroom and cleaned each other up.  Then they stumbled together to the kitchen, refusing to let go of each other for even a moment.With one hand each, they got out the supplies for pancakes.Don held the bowl while Will stirred the batter.Then Will needed both hands to cook, so Don stepped behind Will and put his arms around Will’s waist.He rested his cheek against Will’s shoulder and thought about his actual first time.

Nothing against David and Colby, though they had treated him somewhat carelessly, but Don was certain that if his real first time with a man had been with Will, that he never would have ended up at the Chamber.It still wouldn’t have been easy, he would have fought it tooth and nail, and no doubt had some blazing arguments with Will.But ultimately, he would have ended up here, his arms around the love of his life, and with fewer emotional and physical scars than he had now.

Don mentally shook himself.He knew better than to play ‘what if’ games.They were a destructive hazard in his job, and little safer in his personal life.All that mattered was the right now, and the right now was damn near perfect.

“You want chocolate chips in some of the pancakes?”Will asked.

“Naw,” Don said, smiling against Will’s shoulder.“I like them thin and buttery and perfect.Just the way you always make them.”

 


End file.
